depression
by phantomgamer
Summary: sam cheated on danny and then dumped him. as he blindly goes around town who will he meet  and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Valerie

Danny was flying through town tonight. Not on patrol, not going home, not even going to his thinking spot. He was just flying, slowly through the sky. He thought about the day. Telling his parents that he was sleeping over tuckers house for the week, going to surprise his girlfriend, Sam, when she was at her favorite place in the park, finding her with someone he didn't know, kissing, listening to Sam telling him why they had to break up, and telling tucker about it. He told tucker that he was going out around town and not to wait for him to come back that night. Tucker told his parents so they wouldn't worry when there guest didn't come home.

He had been flying for hours not paying attention to anything. When he got tired, he landed on a rooftop. He sat with his back against a water tower. And thought some more. Then he heard a voice. "Gotchya now ghost boy!" it was Valerie. He didn't move. "Well. Aren't you going to try to escape, ghost." Danny just sat there. "Answer me!" she said, getting angry. She grabbed his collar and lifted him up. He just stayed limp in her arms. "Answer me god damnit!" she screamed. He lifted his head and what she saw actually scared her. His face had a depression to it that could make the happiest man on earth cry, his eyes once bright green were now a green so dull and lifeless that it made him seem dead(er), even his ghostly glow was dulled to the point that he seemed to not glow at all. She was absolutely stupefied by the sheer depression he gave off. "Holy shit, what the hell happened to you?" she asked while still pointing her gun at him.

He slowly and quietly spoke. "The girl that I have been in love with my entire life-" "afterlife" Val interjected. "Yeah afterlife, cheated on me with someone I don't even know and then dumped me when she realized I was there." Val was surprised. "You're dead why would you need to date someone?" she asked thinking that he was lying to her. "You don't know a thing about ghosts do you?" he asked quietly. "Of course I do! I know that all ghosts are evil, and that's all I need to know!" Danny just shook his head. "Not all ghosts are evil. Some are just misunderstood, others are just remnants, some have unfinished business, and others can't or don't want to move on." Val was now interested. "And which are you?" she asked "I guess I'm someone who can't move on, but I can't be sure." "And why not?" Val asked with a confused tone. "Because I only, just, died a few days before the start of the school year." Val was surprised as he explained. "Lab accident, I was helping a friend of mine fix his parents ghost portal, his parents got the idea from the Fentons, but it was plugged in and his parents put the on switch in the middle of the machine. I stumbled, hit the button, managed to utter half a curse, and poof. The worst pain ever experienced by a human ever, and I died, there wasn't even a body to bury." When I came to I was on a rock floating in the ghost zone, a natural portal to earth next to me and I was in this suit. I found my family mourning me and I decided to protect the town. That is when I met her, she was a Goth; she died in a car accident. We fell in love and I protected her from everything. And then … that happened." Val was impressed by his composure as he told her how he died. But that composure was lost almost the instant he finished talking as he burst into tears. She was unsure as to why but she felt that she had to do something to make him feel better. She just hugged him and tried to make him stop crying but he just phased through her and flew away still crying. Val was at a loss for words, so she went home and even when Danny was miles away she felt like she could still hear his hysterical sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Clockwork

Deep in the ghost zone in some uncharted region, clockwork sits, frustrated and worried. "Damn it he strayed from the timelines proper path for 1 second and it causes this." He says to himself. "Now I have to reset the timeline at the day before he made that mistake, once I do that Sam will not have a reason to cheat." He said with a small bit of resent, he hated resetting timelines, whether it was completely or just a few hours, because it could cause reverberations throughout more than just the timeline that had been reset. (He was most well reminded of this fact as he remembered when he had reset the dinosaur takeover of the world in Jurassic park's timeline and caused a man in another timeline to turn evil and attempt to take over the ghost zone's sister realm, soul society)

"However I don't think observing the events of this new alternate as they play out for a while will cause too much trouble." He said with a curious smile. "It will be like reading a new book, a feeling I don't often get to experience." As he stated this he put on an amulet resembling his own insignia but inversed. "And what better way to do so than limiting my foresight to a mere few seconds before the events actually happen." He smiled as he remembered speaking to that former soul reaper, Urahara was it? And telling him how he would enjoy experiencing time as a strait line for once, just to get his wish granted in the form of the clock stopper, the amulet he now had put on his neck.

As he readied his little viewing place, he made sure he had his time staff close by just incase he needed to fix something. And he locked the observants out with a time displacement field. It had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

The ghost zone

Danny kept on flying, the experience with Valerie still fresh in his head. He flew strait into a natural portal to the ghost zone by accident, but he didn't care. He flew strait through floating landmasses, he didn't notice. He flew right by skulker, he didn't even blink. Skulker grabbed him and started his little speech, Danny couldn't care less.

"Ha looks like you have given up and just come to me, how convenient." Danny didn't even return his gaze. Skulker, somewhat worried by the lack of reaction from his greatest prey, said "what is wrong with you whelp?" as Danny raised his head and gained eye contact with skulker, he knew the answer before Danny even opened his mouth. Remembering his own death he became worried for his prey in a way he wasn't even aware he could be. "The girl cheated on you and dumped you didn't she?" when Danny nodded skulker felt he had no choice. "Trust me whelp, the girl isn't worth dying over, I should know." He put down Danny and told his story.

"I was a world famous hunter in my life, Bernard Kinden was my name, I was happy and in love, then on the day I was going to propose to my girlfriend. I found her in bed with another man. I didn't get mad, I was just hurt. And it got worse when she dumped me almost another moment later, I gave up. I went home and had to be force fed just to stay alive. It didn't last long though. I got back into my groove and started hunting again. But then I found her again, at a hunting competition, and I lost to her. The first time I ever lost a hunting competition. I went home and I blew my own head off with my hunting shotgun."

"Listen to me boy; don't give up whatever life you still have because of her. You may go, but the next time we meet, your pelt will be mine." He finished. Danny just flew off silently. Through the green abyss, Right into Johnny and kitty on their motorcycle. "Hey watch it punk!" screamed Johnny. "Hold it babe something seems off about him." Kitty said quickly. "Yeah you're right. What's up dude? Something wrong?" Danny looked at them and kitty nearly cried from the pain in his eyes. "Jesus Christ man! What happened to you!" asked Johnny. "I found Sam cheating on me, and then she dumped me." Danny said, tears welling in his eyes. "Whoa man that sucks." Johnny said. Then kitty whacked him on the head and said, "Be more considerate Johnny, he just went through a terrible experience. We need to give him some help." "How do we do that?" Johnny asked. "Well…" said kitty. "We can get some friends here to help him!" she said excitedly. "Come on Danny we'll cheer you up." Said kitty as she dragged him to the bike and started calling people.

They arrived at embers realm about an hour later. "What is it you gu-whats he doing here." Ember asked. "His girlfriend cheated on him and dumped him within ten seconds of each other." Kitty said as Danny visibly began to tear up. "Whoa, that's harsh." said ember. "We called a few people to help us cheer him up." Said kitty. "Well come on in." said ember.

The people who came were completely astounded by the almost physical amount of depression pouring out of Danny. Spectra even refused to enter the room in fear that she would de-age into a fetus or worse. The other ghosts that came were Dani, Wulf, Amorpho, Youngblood, Technus, Skulker, Frostbite, box ghost, and lunch lady. Each of them tried to cheer him up but to no avail. Dani tried to make him happy using her knowledge of him. But it didn't work. Wulf tried comforting him in Esperanto, but he was too depressed to use his mental strength to translate. Amorpho tried the mirror talk technique but it just made he depressed. Youngblood tried comedy but it fell on dead ears (I swear there is no pun intended.) Technus tried to make him angry with a long winded speech, to no avail. Skulker had already said his thing but he still tried to cheer him up, but still nothing. Frostbite praised him but he still gave everyone the cold shoulder. Box ghost tried to cheer him up with a box…nothing. And lunch lady gave him a cookie, but he wouldn't eat it. They spoke to each other for another hour before Dani said "where did Danny go?"

Danny left and returned to his wandering, now crying and leaving a trail of glowing green tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad's mansion

\

As he wandered the ghost zone Danny remembered his entire friendship with Sam. The day they met in kindergarten, she saved him from dash, the first day of middle school, they got lost together, Sam's tenth birthday, he got her a black rose he found, the first day of high school, Sam saved Danny from dash again, then the portal, the altered version when he got the insignia, the Desiree incident, the box ghost, lunch lady, the fake out make outs, then the day he asked her out.

After the undergrowth incident, he brought her to the cliff that overlooked the town, at sunset, and asked her to date him. She was tearing up as she said yes. He told everybody with her by his side, they were mostly surprised that Danny was the one who acted first, and some didn't realize they had feelings for each other; even dash congratulated him… while shoving him and her in a locker together as a joke.

He flew right through the giant football not even seeing it. He was grabbed as he entered the lab by vlad himself, "so what do we have here, have you come to join me at last?" Danny said nothing. "What? No witty banter? Not even an insult?" asked vlad. Nothing "ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE-"he saw Danny's eyes "I know that look all too well…" he said with a sad frown on his face. "Did she dump you?" he asked. There was a long silence until Danny said "I found her cheating on me-" vlad cringed "- and when I asked why she just … dumped me in front of the dude I didn't know" vlad had a look of horror on his face. _That's worse than anything I ever did to him _vlad thought to himself. "Daniel, I know what you are fee-""no you don't."

Danny got himself off the floor, "my mom never loved you, you didn't date her, you didn't find the person you loved with every molecule and sub-atomic particle of your mind, body, and soul, kissing someone you don't know while trying to give her your anniversary gift only to be dumped without any explanation at all. YOU. HAVE. NO. IDEA. WHAT. I. AM. FEELING!" and with those words Danny released a ghostly wail that could be heard and felt by everyone within a five mile radius. A wail filled to the breaking point with all his depression, anger, and emotion. Vlad stood no chance. He was vaporized instantaneously. The building collapsed and when the smoke cleared, those who could still hear saw Danny crying on his knees.

Danny got up and floated away. The only people who saw the incident were his parents who were coming over to have dinner at Vlad's house when it imploded, they followed Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

End

Danny didn't know why he decided to go home but he did. His parents waited until he was inside to attack. They caught him in the ghost net set up the ghost shield and closed the portal. "So we finally caught you phantom" said Maddie. No response. "Boy will Danny and his friends be excited!" yelled jack "he and Sam will be so-""no" interrupted Danny.

"What was that, ghost?" asked Maddie. "Don't say her name." he replied. "Who? Sam?" asked jack. Danny cringed. "Why not she is our son's girlfriend." This set Danny over the edge and between his sobs he said, "Was my g-g-g-girlfriend." " what do you mean 'your' girlfriend?" " she is with our son Danny." "no she isn't" "stop it jack, now we are going to kill you for killing our friend."

Danny finally lost his strength after not sleeping for four days and using the wail so hard and returned to normal, horrifying his parents, but he turned back quickly. "you killed our son!" screamed jack, " and used his body ! how long?" screamed Maddie " Danny wasn't moving . "ANSWER ME YOU DEAD BASTARD!~!" shrieked Maddie.

This time Danny started to shake saying " no, I can't hold him back anymore, mom dad run…" before they could react Danny burst from the net his hair burst into flames , his teeth turned to fangs and his skin turned blue "yes" said a deep and sinister voice, "you finally gave into your inner demons, hahaha, and all it took was losing her." "no you won't escape!" screamed the real Danny he said " I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad this is all I can do now." Danny flew to the drawer by his parents bed where his mom kept there only real gun he grabbed it and Dan said " ha you know that will only kill you." And Danny replied "not if I do this!" and before Dan could reply Danny charged the gun with ecto energy and aimed twards his head. 

_I'm _

_sorry_

_For _

_everything_

the trigger was pulled.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Clockwork was speechless. He quickly glanced towards the thermos on the shelf, "Are you still in there?" he asked. "Yes clockwork, I am still here. He killed himself before I could transfer consciousness." replied the disappointed voice of Dan phantom. "Good now I don't need to get worried, just need to reset the timeline. As he activated the reset button he fell to the floor. Images, voices, sounds, smells, pain, euphoria, fear, the emotions and senses every being in the progression of time thundered through clockwork. When it was over clockwork did something he hadn't done in over twelve centuries since his inauguration as time ghost. He lied on the floor shaking and crying. When he gained his composure he said, "This is bad, this is the worst thing that has happened to the time stream since the last time a time guardian fell". He had much to do, lock down the world, warn the other time lords, prepare young Daniel for the upcoming events, begin his training again, fix what he could, inform the observants, and tell the ghost zones clan leaders. Time was of the essence; for once he had no control over the whole time stream.

When I tell him things won't go well. He thought. "Jeez old man, what has you in such a hussy?" asked Dan, laughing. "I'm afraid that we are all in danger my contained little friend." replied Clockwork. "Two things, one I'm not your friend. And two, what is happening?" he said. "All of time is falling apart, I have little control over time now, multiple subdmentions, alternate times, and transdimensional planes of existence will collide within a few years." he said darkly. "In English." said Dan with a trace of Danny's confused voice. "Think of it like this. I just reset time. Now when that happens, a ripple goes through time destroying the offending events. Now when that happens, it can accidentally destroy other events, important events. Now this time reset destroyed the one event that protects time. The moment when the time king, father time, cast a spell to prevent alternate times and places from falling together. Now there is no stopping all of time from destroying itself. But that is not the problem, you see even without time, life can exist abate in chaos, the problem is that with the sudden convergence the effect would be like..." "Like what?" asked Dan in an honestly fearful voice? "Imagine time as a ball of dirt, the effect of the convergence would be comparable to you and Danny AND Danielle using your ghostly wail on that ball of dirt at the exact same time at full power." finished clockwork. "Well what will we do?" asked Dan with an honest sense of dread. "The only ones who can save us now are young Daniel and his team, with some help from other world's heroes." said Clockwork with a smirk. "And if you are up to the challenge, you could help him too."

"You say that like I actually have a choice." replied Dan. "I will release you for training after I tell Danny the bad news." "You aren't going to tell him all that are you." Dan said. "Of course not, we may be in danger but I can still see a fair bit of the future. He will only find out approximately one month before the merge, to rally the earth's troops." "And when do I come into his picture?" "After I harden his soul, and strengthen his heart." answered Clockwork. Dan sighed to himself in the thermos, "this is my fault, isn't it?" he asked actually feeling apologetic. "No, we both know someone else killed Samantha in the alternate time. That made Danny become so attached to her that she felt she needed to leave him." replied Clockwork, somewhat surprised at how much of Danny seemed to remain in him. "Then when I find that ass he will wish he was never born." replied Dan. Clockwork stared at the thermos for a while before saying, "plasmiouses influence on you is diminishing, isn't it?" "Yes, and now that I look back on the past I feel disgusted. I'm having nightmares." replied Dan, explaining his behavior changes. "Don't worry, this just means that the spell I cast on the thermos to purify evil is working." said a new voice. Clockwork nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, "for the love of... well you, what are you doing here father time?" asked clockwork.

"Checking on this part of existence. It seems you already know about the merge." said father time. "You already knew this didn't you?" asked clockwork, annoyed. "Yes and I can only tell you one more thing before I leave." he answered quickly. "There is only one person who could do this. Chaos." Clockwork paled to a snowy white. "There is no time to waste, but tell no one." said father time as he vanished. "Stay quiet Dan, I must start the events that will save time" said clockwork as he went to get Danny. "This is going to be a hell of a three years." said Dan as the screen fades to black.


End file.
